A conventional lighting fixture for mounting a plurality of lamps or lights on a stand is provided with an electrical cord system which may include a main cord connected with several branched cords for powering the lamps. Each lamp is connected with a branched cord powered from the main cord by means of a switch box having a regulating switch provided on each switch box for switching on or off the lamp and for adjusting the illumination of each lamp. However, for connecting the cords in such a conventional lighting fixture, it requires complex procedures for connecting the cords for their power supply, causing inconvenience for a lighting engineering. Meanwhile, the lighting fixture provided for exterior activities outside a room may be subjected to rain or moisture attack and the conventional switch boxes of the lighting fixture are always not water proof, thereby being vulnerable to be damaged by rainy water or moisture or possibly causing electrical shock accident when the electrically connecting parts of the lighting fixture is moistened and contacted by any persons who touch such a wet lighting fixture. Such a conventional switch box is also not provided with efficient heat-radiating device so that the electric heat accumulated in the switch box may influence the electrical safety.
It is therefore expected to disclose an electrical cord system having water-proof property, heat dissipation effect and easier assembly to be installed on a lighting fixture.